


Leo

by Shtwriter_yup_datsme



Series: Leo Webb/Dean Winchester [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Dean Winchester, Character Death, Feelings, Fluff, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:08:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24561328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shtwriter_yup_datsme/pseuds/Shtwriter_yup_datsme
Summary: This was the first ever fic I made for DeanxLeoEnjoy
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Leo Webb/Dean Winchester
Series: Leo Webb/Dean Winchester [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775263
Kudos: 13





	Leo

**Author's Note:**

> -  
> Okay first things first I'mma just explain this fic real quick, season 15 episode 7 'Last Call' hit me like a truck
> 
> There was some tension between Leo and Dean which made my fanficton brain go wild- the way they acted was like old friends but kind of like friendly ex's
> 
> So this fic is me kinda exploring that- it isn't really Destiel but more DeanxLeo
> 
> There IS some smut between them in a flashback so watch out for that
> 
> But anyways I hope you guys like this- and share your thoughts about Dean and Leo
> 
> -

_"Lee, we should probably get up before my dad kicks the door down" Dean_ _said_ _lying on the other_ _boys_ _chest having just woken up a few minutes prior_

_"_ _Or_ _-" Barley moving Leo bent his head down to_ _kiss_ _Dean, "Lee" Dean moaned against_ _Leo's_ _lips, when he climed on top of Dean and kissed him harder_

_Leo bit his lips "Mm, Dean" He kissed_ _Dean's_ _neck sucking_ _hickey's_ _his neck "You make me so hot"_ _Dean_ _moaned squirming when their dicks rubbed together_

_He rolled his eyes giving into_ _Leo's_ _attempts "Fine, make it_ _quick_ _"_ _He_ _mumbled_ _pretending to be annoyed_

_"_ _That's_ _gonna be hard, you know how much_ _I_ _love your body" He sucked in a breath_ _and_ _took his dick from under the sheets pressing it against_ _Dean's_ _abused hole "..argh- Leo fuckk"_ _Dean moaned as Leo pushed past his rim, they had gotten drunk_ _at_ _did it hard- so he still felt the way Leo had pounded into_ _him_

_Leo_ _held_ _Dean's_ _thighs_ _to help rock_ _into_ _him- Dean_ _bit_ _down on his_ _lip_ _-_ _his dad was just a room away "Mm Lee harder" Leo groaned and picked up his pace going faster and thrusting his_ _hips_ _harder "Fuck De..so good"_

_Dean wrapped his hands around_ _Leo's_ _neck and pulled him down for sloppy make out kisses, he'd grind his hips down in time with Leo's thrusts, "Oh!- Le-_ _I'm_ _.." Leo nodded "Come for_ _me_ _Dean"_

_With one last hard thrust he_ _pulled_ _out and jerked_ _himself off_ _on_ _Dean's_ _stomach along with rubbing_ _Dean's_ _cock to his climax "Ah yes!- fuck!"_

_After they_ _came_ _Leo fell to the_ _side_ _panting, he managed to take_ _Dean's_ _hand in his, kissing the back of his_ _Dean's_ _hand "You_ _are_ _such a sap" Dean scoffed though blushing at the sentiment_

_"Maybe but_ _I'm_ _your sap Winchester" He_ _kissed_ _Dean's_ _nose "Boys!-" it was his_ _dad's_ _voice from outside the door_ _yelling_ _as he banged on the door "Get decent and get your_ _assess_ _over to my_ _room_ _"_

_"Yes sir!"_

_They yelled back, Leo turned to him with a mischievous smirk "Shower?"_

_Dean smiled_  
-

Dean winced- _god he was so... what happened?_

Sam entered the kitchen with a quiet startled sound "Dean when did you get back?" He asked his brother who sat at the kitchen table drinking a half drunken glass of whiskey

"A few of these ago" He lifted his glass from the table, Sam noticed his distress "How was the hunt?"

Dean shrugged "The usual, find the monster, kill it" He sighed "Except this time the monster.. was my ex"

Sam frowned in confusion and surprise sitting down "What?" _Dean's_ _ex?- how many of them did he even have_ _?!_

Dean didn’t care anymore- he needed to vent- to someone "When dad caught me with a guy he said that I was a Winchesters son- and Winchester boys were ladies men, not cock sucking faggots" He huffed out a small broken laugh and Sam winced- he had heard that fight, they'd just gotten back from somewhere and John immediately began to yell; Dean was 16, but Sam had never said anything or asked him about it

"In other words he said that if I ever acted..on my 'gay urges' again he'd beat the crap out of me"

"Dean.."

"The first guy who made me actually risk it was Leo, he hunted with me and dad when you were at college..I was maybe 22" Dean let a faint smile cross his face "He was funny and sweet, he understood me you know?-he understood the life and then one thing led to another.."

Dean nodded a little "It was amazing-..dad almost caught us a few times, he actually did once but Leo played it off as a drunken dare" Dean hung his head "Lee was fun- he made me happy... but now- he just changed..he was killing people- I had too.." He didn't know when he had started to cry but tears were rolling down his cheeks

Sam was rendered speachless at Dean's story, he didn't know any of it, he knew that John Winchester was tough but not that tough "Dean..I'm so sorry"

"Yeah me too" Dean wiped his eyes and looked up at Sam "..I can't keep this up anymore with Cas our fighting- I can't lose him like I lost Leo"

Sam blinked- Cas was still here!- he was probably still in his room "..Dean he's here"

"What-?"

"Cas I think he's still in his room" Sam nodded comfortingly and Dean stood though drunk he made his way to Cas' room as fast as he could before the angel had the chance to leave again"

Dean knocked on Castiel's bedroom door, feeling a little nervous- like it was a bad idea, but they needed to talk about what they hadn't been talking about

Everytime they were alone together the tension was so strong- and they just wouldn't talk about it, but Dean _needed_ to talk about it- he was losing everyone he couldn't lose Cas

"Hello Dean," Cas said opening the door, he wasn't in his usual trench coat but in an outfit that looked much more comfortable, his face made him look like he had been sleeping which was weird for an angel to be doing, but Dean didn't mention it "Hey, Cas can we talk?"

Cas sighed but gave a nod inviting Dean inside, they sat down close together side by side, tension still in the air "...I'm sorry"

They said in unison and Dean huffed a small laugh "..I-, I miss you Cas- I miss us together" He admitted to his bestfriend "I don't blame you for any of it-I never did, it's just so much crap has happened- I thought it was easier to just push you away rather than you being close"

Cas blinked he wasn't expecting such honesty, Dean wasn't much for emotional vulnerability, he sighed "Dean you know I've made my peace with dying-"

"Well I haven't!- you know how I would feel if you died again- like died-died?- I would go out of my friggin mind" He sighed calming himself "Cas I already lost someone I care about today- I can't lose you too"

"You lost someone?"

"Yeah..an old...-" Dean hesitated- should he tell Cas about Leo or lie? "-An old boyfriend- I hadn't seen him in twenty years.. "

"Did something happen?"

"I killed him" Dean said dryly not wanting to talk more about it "Cas..You don't know how much I need you...how much I love you" He took the angel's hand in his and Cas gave a small squeeze "I love you as well Dean"

He leant up for a soft kiss to Dean's lips, it didn't last very long but Dean did kiss back, enjoying the domestic moment, Cas pulled away and rested his head on Dean's shoulder

That's when Dean let it sink in- Cas loved him.., he smiled- Cas loved him

-

The next day when Sam found them it was half naked in Cas' bedroom with Castiel's arms wrapped around Dean as they spooned in their sleep

He smiled, happy for his brother and Cas; they had finally made up, it didn't matter whether they were dating or not- only that they were together and happy

Sam quietly shut the door not wanting to wake them and he ran to the kitchen to squeal to Eileen about what he had just witnessed

-


End file.
